Hurt
by Shi Shiryo
Summary: A SongFic of Christina Aguilera, HURT/ Ya aku terluka, akan salahku sendiri, akan perbuatanku yang membuatmu jauh dariku, maafkan aku Hyuk/"Hae-ah, aku mencintaimu,"/"Lupakan cinta gilamu,"/"Aku selalu percaya kau masih hidup Hyuk," /HaeHyuKyu ff, BL, DLDR, Mind to review?


Kembali lagu itu terulang, lagi dan lagi, entah sudah berapa kali lagu itu berputar, aku tak mampu juga mengingatnya. Satu hal yang aku ingat, lagu ini, lagu kesayanganmu ini ternyata kau tujukan padaku.

Hyuk..

::

**Hurt.**

**By: Shi Shiryo**

::

Sepeerti biasa langkah kaki itu begitu menyenangkan untuk didengar, begitu ringan saat menuruni anak tangga, pemilik kaki itu berjalan lincah, ia menghampiri pemuda yang duduk di kursi makan kesayangannya, mengecup bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut adalah ritual khusus sang pemilik kaki bernama Lee Hyukjae, kau tahu? Dia adalah istri –suamiku, dan aku adalah pemuda yang bibirnya selalu ia kecup setiap pagi.

Terdengar begitu bahagia? Tidak! Bagiku drama ini tak kan pernah selesai, bagiku neraka ini tak kan mampu terganti dengan apapun, biarpun uang itu terus mengalir dan hasil uang itu membuat darah ibuku selalu mengalir, namun aku membenci ini, sangat.

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face..**_

_**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away..**_

_**If only I knew what I know today..**_

Hari pertama aku melihat wajahnya adalah hari dimana janji suci itu terucap dari mulut kami. Aku telah melakukan perjanjian kotor, demi eommaku, tidak, bukan begitu, pemuda manis ini tidak membeliku, tak mungkin hal itu dapat dilakukan oleh pemuda polos sepertinya, ia dan aku hanya melakukan lakon drama yang membuatnya bahagia dan menguntungkan untukku, salahkan eomma pemuda manis itu yang dengan telak mampu membeli tubuhku untuk pemuda itu, kalian tahu? Dua bulan yang lalu, aku menabrak seorang yeoja kaya, sangat kaya, hingga ia tak mampu berjalan dengan benar seumur hidupnya, namun bukan itu yang kusesalkan, eommaku yang saat itu satu mobil denganku malah terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang, dan perjanjian gila itu dimulai, aku harus menikahi anaknya agar eommaku tetap bernapas, nyonya itu akan membayarkan semua biaya rumah sakit asalkan aku bisa membahagiakan anaknya, bukankah ini terdengar menguntungkan? Aku yang melakukan kesalahan tapi aku yang dapat bantuan, sekali lagi Tidak! Karena aku harus menikah dengan seorang NAMJA, bagaimanapun aku ini seorang pria normal, dan hell, aku harus menikahi seorang namja, dunia sudah gila rupanya.

Lee Hyukjae, sebut saja Hyukkie adalah namja manis yang baik, ia mampu berperan selayaknya seorang istri yang baik, yang mampu memuaskan suaminya, 'memuaskan'? ya tentu saja, dalam segala hal, bahkan dalam hal intim sekalipun.

Ia tak segan mengatakan padaku bahwa akulah yang terbaik yang pernah ia dapat dalam hidupnya, bagaimana tidak? Hyukkie ternyata sudah mencintaiku sejak lama, sejak kami satu senior high school, dan ia rela melakukan apapun agar ia bersamaku, namun sayangnya karena sifatnya yang terlalu pemalu itu, aku tak sekalipun menyadari bahwa dulu dalam hidupku sudah ada Hyukkie.

Sebenarnya malam itu, malam pertama kami, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, oh.. atau kalian bisa mengartikan mencacinya saat itu, bagaimanapun, bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan kekuasaan dan uang ibunya untuk mendapatkan namja yang ia cintai, dan lebih pintarnya ia mampu mengambil kesempatan, ia tahu aku tak punya cukup uang untuk membiayai eommaku, maka dengan pintar ia menyeret eommaku dalam hal ini.

Namun semua caci makiku hilang saat ia sudah terduduk di ranjang kami, dengan lembutnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih, jujur saja saat itu aku sempat terpesona dengan senyumnya, dan entahlah, semuanya melumer saat mataku mulai memperhatikan tubuh yang semakin tak terbalut kain itu. Malam itu ia mendesah, menyebut namaku berulang kali, dan aku semakin jijik dengan diriku meskipun dalam hati kecilku, aku sedikit menikmatinya.

**::**

"Pagi ini seperti biasa mau sarapan pancake kan chagi?" tanyanya halus.

"Hm," jawabku.

"Apa hari ini kau pulang telat lagi?"

"Hm,"

"Ah~ padahal aku mau makan malam denganmu, tapi ya sudahlah, aku akan tidur duluan saja, jangan lupa kirim pesan ne?"

Begitulah ia, pesan? Tak pernah sekalipun aku mengirimkannya pesan meski hanya untuk bilang, maaf aku terlambat malam ini, tidak! Tidak pernah sekalipun, tapi ia tak juga berubah, tetap saja selalu perhatian padaku, selalu berkata bahwa dia akan baik baik saja meskipun aku tak ada di rumah, padahal ia tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, aku pergi bersama dengan seseorang yang tentunya akan menyakitinya jika ia tahu, Yoona, aku pergi dengan wanita itu jika aku diluar rumah.

Ah Hyuk, andai kau ada disini sekarang akan kukatakan maaf padamu.

_**I would hold you in my arms**_

_**I would take the pain away, thank you for all you've done**_

_**Forgive all your mistakes..**_

**::**

Aku duduk dengan Kyuhyun saat ini, ia kembali berceramah, bagaimana tidak? Kemarin dengan gamblang ia bilang bahwa ia menyukai istriku, aku sempat cemburu, tentu saja, Hyukkie sudah bersamaku dua bulan ini, dan dengan menyebalkannya sahabatku sendiri mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun akan merebutnya jika aku akan menyakitinya lagi.

"Hentikan semua ini Hae-ah, jika kau terus melakukan ini, kau akan semakin menyakitinya, kau tak ingin jika aku melakukan apa yang kukatakan kemarin kan?" ia kembali berceramah.

Aku hanya bisa diam, tak mampu menjawab apapun, bagaimanapun aku telah memilikinya, ia sudah menjadi milikku selama ini, aku tak ingin kehilangannya, ah shit! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Harusnya aku bersyukur karena dengan ini aku bisa lepas darinya, tapi eommaku bagaimana? Tidak, aku tak ingin melakukan itu, bagaimanapun eommaku harus sembuh dulu, baru aku menyudahi ini.

"Hyung," panggilnya, aku tahu jika ia akan mulai serius, "Kemarin aku berkunjung ke rumahmu," katanya lirih. Aku sempat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau tak ada waktu menangkap penjahat yang menembak wanita tua, tapi kau ada waktu berkunjung kerumahku? Heh, bijak sekali Kyu," kataku sarkastik, Kyuhyun –yang seorang polisi itu agak tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Kasus itu sudah diselesaikan rekan tugasku kemarin," jawabnya enteng, "Ngomong-ngomong aku mengobrol dengan istrimu,"

"Hum?"

"Dia menangis Hyung, dia sangat merindukanmu, dia tahu jika kau hanya pura-pura, kau tak mencintainya selama ini, sebenarnya selama ini dia tak tahu jika eommanya memanfaatkan keadaanmu, dia hanya menjalani apa yang selama ini dia inginkan dalam hidupnya, hidup bersamamu, seharusnya kau mengerti itu sekarang Hyung, bukannya membencinya"

Jantungku berdebar hebat saat mendengarnya, jadi Hyukkie tidak tahu? Ia tidak tahu perjanjianku dengan eommamya? Tidak mungkin.

"Dia juga tahu saat kau membawa Yoona noona pulang," lanjutnya lagi.

Napasku tersengal, jika ia tahu kenapa dia diam saja? Aku tak habis pikir dengannya, kenapa dia masih begitu padaku? Kenapa masih mencintaiku? Kenapa dia tak mencaci dan memakiku? Kenapa Hyuk?

Jika aku merasa tersakiti karena harus menikah dengan namja dan 'menjual' harga diri dan tubuhku untuk eommaku, dia pasti merasa lebih sakit dariku, aku ini suami tercintanya bukan? Namun aku malah dengan terang-terangan menyakitinya, sungguh sekarang aku lebih jijik pada diriku sendiri.

"Kuharap kau bisa mencintanya Hyung, se'normal' apapun kau, kupikir tak kan sulit mencintai namja manis seperti dia, bukankah dia sudah menjadi figure istri yang selama ini kau impikan?" dia berdiri dan menepuk pundakku, "Aku harus kembali ke office sekarang, pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku, dan ingat Hyung, jika sekali lagi aku melihatnya menangis, aku tak kan segan-segan mengambilnya darimu,"

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do, to hear your voice again..**_

_**Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there**_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you,**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you,**_

**::**

Sejak saat itu aku selalu memperhatikan ia saat ia tidur, kadang jariku bermain untuk menyentuh wajahnya dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, ya, dia memang sosok istri yang baik.

Ah telephoneku bergetar,

"Yeoboseyo," sapaku.

"Donghae-ah, aku sudah membayar biaya eommamu tadi, kuharap ia baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

"…"

"Apa Hyujae baik-baik saja? Aku tahu kadang ia menangis jika kau bersikap dingin padanya, kau tau jika aku sangat mencintainya bukan? Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau bisa membahagiakan putraku, atau kalau tidak, aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatan eommamu,"

Aku menggeram dalam diam, kutatap dengan tajam wajah damai yang tertidur itu, kenapa ia harus ada dihidupku? Damn! Bukan ini yang sebenarnya kuinginkan, aku ini ingin menikah dengan Yoona, yeoja yang selama ini kucintai, dan sialnya dia juga ikut terluka akan drama ini, semakin lama aku memikirkan ini, semakin aku membenci dan menyalahkan namja yang kini tertidur ini, maka aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi rumah itu, kutetapkan tujuanku saat ini, aku harus memeluk yeojachinguku sekarang.

**::**

"Apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, airmata sudah ada di pelupuk matanya sekarang.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu,"

Hyukkie menangis sekarang, tangis yang menyesakkan, bagaimana tidak? Istri manapun pasti akan merasa lebih baik mati jika melihat suaminya sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain di rumah mereka, dan ya, itu yang kulakuakan sejenak lalu, Hyukkie mendapatiku sedang memenjarakan Yoona di pelukanku sambil menciumnya ganas, sementara kini Yoona hanya mampu duduk di sofa maroon ruang tamuku, ia menatap tajam pada Hyukkie.

"Padahal aku_" kata-katanya putus, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu Hae-ah,"

Kudengar Yoona tertawa sinis.

"Aku selalu berharap kau bisa mencintaiku juga jika aku tetap diam dan pura-pura tak tahu dengan apa yang eommaku lakukan padamu, kau akan sejenak juga memandangku jika aku tetap tenang dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja asalkan kau bersamaku, tapi_"

"PERSETAN! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kau, kalian, kau dan ibu keparatmu telah memanfaatkan semuanya, kau bilang kau mencintaiku hum? Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku ini tak 'sakit' seperti dirimu! Aku ini masih cukup waras jika harus membedakan mana yeoja dan namja, dan KAU! Namja gila yang mencintaiku, tinggalkan aku sendiri! Kau tahu? Kabar baiknya eommaku sudah bisa tertawa kemarin, itu artinya aku bisa meninggalkanmu sekarang!" teriakku padanya.

"Hae-ah, aku mencintaimu,"

"Lupakan cinta gilamu,"

"Kita sudah menjadi satu malam itu dan malam-malam selanjutnya," katanya lagi berargumentasi.

DEG!

Dia tahu jika aku lemah dengan tubuhnya, maka ia menggunakan fakta itu, aku memang suka saat ia menyebut namaku saat kami bersatu, aku juga melumat bibir itu sesuai yang ia inginkan tapi_

"Benarkah itu oppa? Kau bercinta dengan orang ini?" tanya Yoona sambil menunjuk Hyukkie.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku harus Yoona-ah, kau tahu kan maksudku? Kau tahu jika kau hanya mencintaimu," kataku lembut sambil mengelus pipinya, Yoona tersenyum melihatku.

"Hae-ah," panggil Hyukkie lirih.

"Berhenti menyebut namaku!" teriakku.

Mata itu menatapku dengan sedih, dari mata indahnya aku tahu jika keinginanku untuk menyakitinya sudah terwujud, kulihat ia menggigt bibir bawahnya lagi, berusaha meredam tangisnya, tapi apa ini Hyuk? Hatiku nyeri melihatmu, aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini, aku_

"Te-terima kasih," katanya lagi, "Terima kasih karena kau mau bersamaku selama ini, ku-kuharap kau bahagia, Hae-ah," katanya.

Senyum itu melengkung begitu apik, mengiringi tangis yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Aku terdiam, aku tak dapat melakukan apapun saat tubuh ramping yang selalu memelukku setiap malam itu hilang tertelan pintu utama rumah kami.

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**_

_**Sometimes I just want to hide cause it's you I miss**_

_**You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it come to this**_

_**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much I miss that I've missed you since you've been away**_

::

Hari-hariku kuhabiskan tanpa Hyukkie sekarang, tak ada lagi pancake di pagi hari, semuanya digantikan dengan nasi hangat dan lauk khas Korea, aku tinggal dengan Yoona sekarang, dan apa kalian tahu? Saat ini eommaku sudah sembuh, namun mirisnya ia malah membenciku saat tahu bahwa aku meninggalkan Hyukkie demi Yoona, eomma benar-benar marah saat tahu jika malaikatnya telah pergi sekarang, kalian tahu kenapa eomma menyebut ia malaikat? Hyukkie, istriku itu adalah orang yang selalu menemani eomma dalam keadaan komanya saat aku tak ada, dia bercerita banyak pada eomma, tentang aku, tentang pernikahan kami, tertawa pada eomma biarpun eomma tak mampu membalas semua tawanya, eomma ingin hidup karena ingin melihat wajah Hyukkie, namun saat dia bangun, ia tak bisa melihat Hyukkie, ah.. bahkan kemarin ia menyebut Hyukkie dengan panggilan Hyukkie-nya, betapa manis?

Kalian pikir karma ini sempurna untukku? Pasti kalian sangat senang saat tahu jika aku mendapatkan hal buruk seperti ini karena perlakuanku pada istriku bukan? Yang membuatku lebih benci pada hidupku adalah, bukan sekedar tentang karma, tapi kenyataan dimana eommaku malah mencintai Hyukkie sekarang, aku selalu berharap eomma akan membenci Hyukkie karena aku harus menikah dengan namja sepertinya, namun semuanya tak seindah apa yang kuinginkan, bahkan semua ini malah menbunuhku..

Setiap malam, memang benar ada yang memelukku, namun aku merindukan aroma strawberry itu, aku merindukan suara berat saat kami menyatu, pada kenyataanya aku tak sekalipun menyentuh Yoona setelah Hyukkie tak ada, entahlah, aku hanya ingin Hyukkie, hanya ingin dia.

Terkadang saking rindunya aku tak bisa tidur, aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaanku, bahkan kalian tahu yang lebih gila? Pagii ini aku menangis karena merindukannya, saat aku membasuh tubuhku pagi ini, aku menyembunyikan tangisku dibawah shower, dan aku hanya bisa berbohong saat Yoona bertanya ada apa denganku.

_**Oh, it's dangerous **_

_**It's so out of line to try to turn back time.**_

**::**

Aku ingin ia kembali, apapun caranya, apaun akan kulakukan asalkan dia kembali, kubicarakan pada Yoona bahwa aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami, ia mencaciku, tentu saja, namun aku yakin ini adalah langkah awal dimana aku bisa bersatu dengan Hyukkie lagi, aku yang semula diam saja mulai mencari tahu dimana Hyukkie, semua usahaku kukerahkan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, bahkan aku brlutut di depan eomma Hyukkie, masa bodoh dengan harga diri, aku tak peduli lagi, aku tak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya, maka kulakukan apapun demi Hyukkie, Hyukkie-ku.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa suara yang begitu kurindukan.

Aku menangis saat mendengar suara merdu itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Moshi moshi? Hello?" agaknya dia kesal karena aku tak kunjung menjawab.

"Hyukkie," panggilku.

Terdengar isakan di seberang sana, "Ha-hae?"

"Ne, ini aku Hyukkie, ap-apa kau tak ingin pulang chagi?"

"Chagi?" tanyanya mengulang perkataanku dengan nada terkejut.

"Ya, aku_ aku sangat rindu padamu chagi, maafkan semua kesalahanku selama ini, tak seharusnya aku begitu, aku, aku mencintaimu Hyuk, kumohon pulangkah,"

Aku menangis, dia menangis,isakan kami saling bertautan di seberang telephone, rasa rinduku semakin membuncah saat ia berkata jika ia akan pulang, ia tak pernah menyangka jika aku akan menelephonenya, mencarinya.

"Kutunggu kau di Sapphire café saja ya, ada kejutan untukmu," saranku padanya.

"Baiklah, Hae, aku akan kesana,"

Telephone kumatikan dengan senyum terkembang jelas, kulihat seluruh ruangan Sapphire café yang kusewa sekarang, hanya ada pemain biola dan pianis di seberang ruangan ini, aku memang ingin memberikan kejutan romantic untuk Hyukkieku, maka aku duduk diam, tersenyum menunggunya.

**::**

Kakiku berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, jantungku rasanya sudah akan meledak karena terlalu kupaksa bekerja untuk berlari terlalu cepat dan terlalu jauh, sejak tadi aku memang memaksa kakiku untuk mencapai tempat itu lebih cepat.

Kudapati eomma Hyukkie menangis histeris di samping tubuh kaku itu, ada juga eommaku yang sudah tiga hari tak ingin bertemu denganku, dengan tanpa ba bi bu, ia memelukku erat, menangis seperti orang kesetanan.

Dan ini.. tak mungkin terjadi bukan!

Iya kan?!

Tidak mungkin yang terbaring itu Hyukkieku!

Tidak mungkin mobil yang terbakar itu adalah mobil yang dikendarai Hyukkie!

Tidak mungkin jika Hyukkieku sudah tak ada lagi!

Bahkan aku tak diperbolehkan melihat jasadnya karena tak mungkin mengenalinya lagi!

Non sense!

Ini pasti bohong! Pasti Bohong!

Kurasakan tubuhku jatuh ke lantai rumah sakit setelah Kyuhyun menelephoneku sambil menangis,

"Hyung, mobil ini memang milik Hyukkie hyung,"

**::**

Aku tak peduli jika sudah berhari hari yang kulakukan adalah meringkuk dikamar ini, memutar lagu ini sampai telingaku terasa terbakar karena terus mendengarnya.

Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah Hyukkie.

Yang dapat kulihat, namun tak dapat kugapai..

**::**

**::**

Seperti yang disarankan eomma, aku pergi berjalan-jalan setelah seminggu berkabung, eommaku dan eomma Hyukkie kini tinggal satu rumah, begitu juga denganku, Lee eomma –eomma Hyukkie sangat menyayangiku sekarang, bahkan dia benar-benar menganggapku anaknya sekarang, bukan hanya menantu bayaran seperti dulu.

Aku terpaku ditempat, mataku hanya tertuju pada satu objek yang selama ini menghantui pikiranku.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Satu-satu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kearahnya, begitu mata terbelalak itu melihatku, saat kotak susu stawberrynya jatuh, saat itu juga aku memeluknya.

Aku menangis di bahunya, menciuminya dengan penuh rasa haru dan rindu.

"Aku selalu percaya kau masih hidup Hyuk," kataku, kubelai pipi tirus itu, ada bekas luka bakar di telinganya.

"Kenapa tak pulang hum? Kami sanagt membutuhkanmu tahu," kataku jahil sambil mengadu dahi kami.

Tapi_

"Hiks, Kyunnie~"

Kudengar ia terisak, tentu saja aku gelagapan dibuatnya, kupeluk tubuhnya, kuusap punggungnya untuk menenagkannya.

"Kyunnie~," ia semakin merengek.

Sedetik kemudian, tubuhku terdorong tangannya, dan ia berlari dari sisiku, memeluk namja yang sudah sejak kecelakaan itu tak kulihat, Hyukkie membenamkan wajah sembabnya di pelukan Kyuhyun yang menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kyunnie ayo kita pulang~, Hyuk takut, kenapa ada orang yang menciumi Hyukkie Kyunnie~?"

"Hyuk, ini aku, aku Donghae," kataku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Kyunnie~ ayo pulang~" ia semakin merengek.

"Ah, Kyu, aku tahu kenapa kau tak member itahuku jika Hyukkie masih hidup, kau ingin membuatku jera bukan? Iya kan Kyu?"

"Kyunnie mengenalnya?"

"Apa aku mengenal anda tuan?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membawaku lari tiga hari setelah Hyukkie keluar dari rumah, Kyuhyun menghajarku habis-habisan, aku sampai harus di bawa kerumah sakit karenanya, hidungku patah dan wajahku lebam dimana-mana, hal itu terjadi tak lain dan tak bukan karena aku membuat Hyukkie menangis lagi, tampaknya Hyukkie mengadu pada Kyuhyun sehingga ia melakukan itu padaku, dan sekali lagi kata-kata akan merebut Hyukkie itu kembali terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan bercanda Kyu, Hyuk, ayo pulang, kau ini istriku, kau ingat?"

"Jangan bohong! Kyunnie dan aku baru menikah kemarin lusa, kami memakai cincin yang sama," katanya memamerkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Anda dengar tuan? Istriku tak mengenali anda, jadi perbolehkan kami untuk permisi dari sini," kata Kyuhyun sopan.

Kembali aku terjatuh, dalam diam aku hanya bisa memandang meeka menjauh dari diriku.

Ini tak mungkin..

Tidak!

**::**

Pintu itu masih diketuk dari luar,

"Hae-ah, keluarlah chagi, ayo makan, ceritakan pada eomma apa yang terjadi padamu," bujuk eommaku dari luar pintu.

"Hyuk, aku mencintaimu.. kembalilah.. kembalilah chagi," lirihku.

**..**

**..**

**And I hurt myself by blaming you.**

**END**

A/N: percaya g percaya aku bukannya ngedengerin Hurt tapi Ailee-Heaven sampe telingaku jebol, lirik yang menusuk(?) ditambah nada yang menusuk(?) ternyata adalah perpaduan yang pas..

Semoga Rin suka ya..

Kalo g suka yoweslah.. ra po po =='


End file.
